


Autumn Bacchanal Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sam and Dean are exploring a suspicious forest. They discover a beautiful glade, and then things get very interesting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 49





	Autumn Bacchanal Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811128)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/22615.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/Ag8tLRZ)

_**The Good Stuff:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/2QkEZ7e)


End file.
